The Long forgotten Song
by Fantasygeek17
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the new transfer student to Fairy Tail High. She finds new friends, enemies, and sadly new bullies. Lucy has an amazing voice but she doesn't sing anymore. When one of her bullies finds out that she can sing, he try's to help her get back into music again. But will she survive through the bullying or will she break!(Rated T just incase)
1. Chapter 1 Story Time!

**Heyo people I'm fantasygeek17! This is my very first story so be nice please. I would love to here your guys thoughts about it I take good and bad reviews. I'll try to update every week sometime most likely Fridays or when I'm free and don't have homework to do, I might even update more than once a week I don't know yet but I'll try. By the way just to warn you I'm really bad at writing and most of the time I don't have the patients but I'll try to stick with the story. But enough about me here is Long forgotten Song, hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

" _Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess. She was very beautiful but she doesn't believe she is, in fact she thinks she ugly. This princess's name was Lucy. Lucy hated it at home after her mother died._

 _One day she tried to run away because her father was going to marry her off to a neighboring kingdom so that he can have more money. But her father found out what she was planning to do and sent her to an abandoned castle._

 _He said to his daughter, "You can leave anytime you want if you can get passed your body guard."_

 _He left his daughter there all alone. One day she decided to try to escape her lonely prison. But when she got to the main hall she stared at her body guard, who was a Dragon! Lucy screamed which got the dragon's attention. He started to move towards her and she ran back to her room screaming with terror._

 _But little did she know all the dragon wanted was a friend to keep him company. So weeks went by than it was months but the dragon waited for the girl to come again._

 _It was winter and the castle was freezing, so the dragon made a fire to keep the girl warm, since the heat or cold didn't bother him._

 _As the winter passed and it became Spring, the girl still did not show. The dragon became sad._

' _All I wanted to do was be her friend' the dragon thought._

 _As the weeks passed he stopped eating and kept forgetting to make a fire at night to keep the castle warm._

 _One night Lucy said to herself " Why is it so cold now?"_

 _So she decided to go back to the great hall to see if the dragon was still there. When she got there she knew something was wrong._

" _Umm, e-ex-excuse me Mr. Dragon, are you alright?"Asked the young princess._

 _He did not respond. She trying to wake him when she saw something at the corner of her eye and when she turned her head something pounced at her!_

 _She screamed and dodged the large creature. Landing on her butt she stared at the creature in amazement. The creature was grundle a large lion like creature._

' _This is impossible grundle's are extinct!' Lucy thought as she realized she can't move, she was paralyzed!_

' _oh no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm paralyzed!' Lucy thought as she sat there trying to get her legs to move before she became the creatures dinner._

 _The creature was about to pounce so Lucy covered her head right before it pounced on her. But when nothing happened she was confused, then she heard a painful scream._

 _She looked up to see who had made the noise and she saw a boy with crazy pink hair! 'Pink?'_

 _The pink haired boy was about her age. Then she realized that the dragon wasn't there anymore. He tackled the beast to the ground, then he made a fire ball in his hand and scared away the grudle._

 _They both made eye contact and said at the same time, " Are you ok!?"_

 _They both laughed and the boy said " Are you ok? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever!?"he said with concern in his voice and eyes._

" _Oh um, yeah I'm fine, but are you ok?" Lucy asked._

" _Uh, oh yeah I'm fine. I'm Natsu by the way." Natsu said_

" _Hello Natsu, I'm Lucy."_

" _Hi Luigi!" Lucy gave him a death glare and said or more like yelled "It's not Luigi, it's Lucy!"_

 _Natsu put up his hands in surrender and said " Ok ok calm down sorry Luce!"_

" _It's fine. So what are you doing here anyway… Wait did you see a dragon around here somewhere?" Natsu started to laugh nervously and scratched the back of his neck._

" _Haha, yeah about that I'm sorta kinda the dragon," He laughed Lucy just sat there on her butt blank face in shock, " yeah sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to I swear."_

 _That's when Lucy snapped out of it and said back " Oh no Natsu don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm sorry for running away. Hey why don't we be friends?"_

 _At that comment he gave a wide toothy smile and said " Yea, I would like that!"_

 _Lucy smiled back. From that day on they were the best of friends._

 _The End_

* * *

 **Lucy POV.**

Lucy woke up right then.

'I still remember the last time you told me that very long story, hm it always got me to sleep no matter what. Good night mom, sleep well.' Lucy thought before falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:A very strange day

**Heyo people thank you all for your reviews! I didn't expect anybody to like it especially since I'm bad at writing, but any who thank you all for your kind reviews and every thing. Just to warn you my sister who is sorta my editor hasn't looked over this yet I kept on telling her to look over it this week before she left today, but no she decided not to even though she was on fan fiction too! Oh and if you guys want to read her stories her fanfic username is _wacopig_ so go check it out! Look at me talking away while you guys just want to read the new chapter so with out matter of due here is chapter 2 a very strange day.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A Very Strange First Day.

Lucy woke up from the rising sun."Ugg! Five more minutes!" She said rolling over. Then it dawned on here that today was the first day of school at her new school. This was the tenth time she has transferred schools due to the bullying, but this is her first time at a public school. So she got up took a quick shower put on a blue and white tank top with a blue skirt. Then she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made some pancakes with bacon. When she was done she put her dishes in the sink to wash them later, then she put on her blue boots with white laces. Grabbing her bag, she locked up her apartment and left for school. Lucky for her the high school was only a block away. 'I can't wait to get to F-Fury Gail, oh whatever it's called.' Lucy thought on the way there. When she got there it was still pretty early so she decided to go to the principal's office early. When she got there, there was a young lady that looked about 2 years older than Lucy who was turning 17 in 4 weeks. But what made the girl so strange was her long hair, it was white."Umm, e-ex-excuse me miss is the principle here?" Lucy said nervously. The white haired girl looked up in surprise and said, "Oh, hello I wasn't expecting you to come so early. Hello I'm Mirajane Stratus, but you can call me Mira!" Mira said with a sweet kind smile on her face." Hello Mira-san…"

"Oh no need to be so formal I don't look that old do I? Just call me Mira"

"Ok Mira! I'm Lucy Heartf- I mean Heart. Lucy Heart."

"Hello Lucy!" She said with a big a smile, then leaned forward and whispers" I know what your last name is"

"Oh…"

"But don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said with a wink." Makarov is just in right through that door. I don't think he has anybody in there." Mira said nodding to the door on the right.

"Thank you so much Mira!" Lucy said with a small bow of her head. She opened the door to see that nobody was in there she turned to Mira and said "Nobody is in there."

"Oh he'll be back anytime why don't you just go in and have a seat." Lucy just nodded.

' Well so far I like it here, well then again I've only met one person so far but hey I'm sure I like it here.' Lucy thought to herself.

Just then the door swung open and she popped up from her chair startled by the sudden commotion.

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU TWO! EVERYWHERE YOU GO THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING BREAKING! I AM DONE YOU BOTH GET DETENTION FOR THE NEXT WEEK! AND YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE LUNCH ROOM EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! Oh hello I didn't see you there, you must be our new student." All Lucy could do was nod her head but even then it was a very stiff nod.

"Sorry did I startle you I didn't mean to. Can you hold on just a minute while I deal with these two diploids?" The short old guy said with a kind smile.

"O-ok" was all she could say as the old man left the room with two boys, one with black hair, and the other with…' **PINK**!? His hair is **PINK**!?' Lucy thought to herself. Her sweat dropped deciding not to spend anymore time thinking about it.' Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be his friend.' Lucy thought. But little did she know that she was going to become really good friends with this pinked haired kid.

* * *

Jeeze I wonder who this pink haired kid is? thank you all for reading please review I would love to here what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3 Not again

**Heyo people so I've decided to update every Saturday at the latest. Thank you all for reviewing and for the support! Just so you know I may or may not post next week cuz I have sage testing in my school and school has been really stressful for me cuz it's a new term so yay! But anyway I will probably post next week but idk any who enough about me and stuff you want to read the new chapter so without further a due here is chapter 3!**

 **disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters or any of the songs I use in this story:( But I wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Not Again!

When the principal came back she had Lucy's schedule and told where the classes were and then she was off.

By the time she got to her locker and put everything in her locker except her three-ring binder with all of her classes in it.

She went to her first period class which was Health. When Lucy entered it was so loud that she couldn't even hear herself think. 'Holy crap it's way to loud in here!'.

"Hello, I'm Levy I don't think I have seen you here before." A girl with blue hair and a orange head band.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm Lucy I just transferred here. It's nice to meet you Levy." Lucy said shyly.

"Hello Lu-chan it's nice to meet you!" Levey said.

"Lu-chan?" Lucy said with a confused look.

"Oh, yeah that's the nickname I gave you sorry do you not like it?"

"No it's not that at all you just surprised me that's all. I like it." Lucy said.

" Ok good, hey do you want to sit by me? That way I can tell you who you should avoid and who you should be ok to hang out with," Levy suggested.

"Ok fine with me, I could really use the advice." Lucy said a bit relieved.

They went to go sit down in the back of the classroom.

"Ok, first off stay away from Natsu Dragneel at all costs…" Levy said.

"Wait what why?" Lucy ask confusion.

"Because he's the most popular boy in school and the football captain and unless you want to be bullied by him and his friends then stay far away from him." Levy said seriously, "any-who, Stay away from Gajeel Redfox, he is one of Natsu 'friends' so to say. He's very dangerous, and very strong. The next person you should be worried about is another boy named Sting he might seem nice but don't be fooled he's a real a-"

Right then the bell rang and everyone became quiet as the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone today is going to be nap day!" The brunette teacher said.

"Cana are you having a hangover again?" Asked one of the many kids in her class.

"When am I not having a hangover?" the teacher asked.

"When you're drunk." Everybody laughed including Cana.

"You got me there. So everybody gets free time! You can do whatever as long as you don't destroy anything Mr. Dragneel!" Cana laughed.

"Haha you got called out flame brain!" A guy with black hair said, he was… not wearing a shirt!

" What did you say ice princess!" The pink haired teen yelled, springing out of his seat.

'Wait I've seen those two before. They were the ones who came in with Principal Makarov!' Lucy thought.

" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Mr. Fullbuster that goes for you too." Cana-sensi said."AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes ma'am" they both said at the same time, the pink haired boy slid back into his seat and glared at the black haired boy.

"Good, now before you all go off and do your own thing we have a new student in our class today. Please stand up and introduce yourself please," Cana-seni said, motioning to where Lucy sat.

'Oh crud!' Lucy thought as she stood up, she cleared her throat before she said,"Um, o-ok. W-well I'm Lucy Heart and this is my tenth school I've been to."

She quickly sat back down. Lucy heard laughing and she looked towards the laughter and gave them a death glare.

The boys that were laughing where no other than Natsu Dragneel and a guy with a lot of piercings.

"Is something funny pinkie?" Lucy asked, wishing she hadn't. The room fell into silence,

" Oh you are so dead" one kid whispered.

" It was nice knowing you." another hissed.

Lucy just ignored them all.

" What did you just call me?" Natsu demanded, standing up.

" Oh I know you heard me I guess your just that dumb that you didn't understand me, so I'll say it again slowly make sure you listen this time. What's. So. Funny. Pinkey?" Lucy said a little bit louder.

" I heard you the first time blonde!" Natsu yelled and started moving towards her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU DRAGNEEL! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Cana-sensei yelled.

"WHAT!? WHY ME!? SHE STARTED IT!" Natsu said.

"GO DRAGNEEL!" Cana-sensei yelled again.

" Fine whatever! He said stacking off but before he left he said only loud enough for only her and Levy to hear, " Watch your back Heart, this isn't the end of me!"

From that day on Natsu Dragneel made it his personal mission to make my life miserable. But little did he know Lucy was going to need him more than anything in this world.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading please review I would love to hear what you think, and before you ask yes I take bad reviews I would love to make it better for you guys to enjoy!:)**


	4. Chapter 4 I'm use to it

**Chapter 4 I'm use to it.**

 **Lucy POV.**

When lunchtime came around, Lucy went to sit with Levy and her friends. Still a little shaken about what happened in health today, Lucy was spacing out when she felt someone shaking her.

"Lu-chan are you alright?!" Levy said with worry written all over her face.

"Yeah I'm alright, I was just thinking." Lucy said with her famous fake smile.

"Oh ok then!" Levy said clueless that her new friend was faking the smile, " anywho as I was saying Lu-chan these are my friends. This is Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Stratus, and Wendy Dragneel. Everyone this is Lucy Heart, she's new here!"

"Hello Lucy it's very nice to meet you!" Said the red head girl who Lucy guessed to be Erza.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too LuLu, I'm Wendy!" Said a small girl with blue hair.

"Hello everyone I hope we can become good friends!" Lucy said still wearing her fake smile.

They all ate their lunch quietly then the bell rang signaling for class to start. They all said their farewells and head off in different directions.

Levy said goodbye to Lucy and went to her next class. Lucy's next class was the Librarian aid.

"Oh why hello you must be my new aid. I'm Mrs. Jane."

"Hello I'm Lucy." Lucy said with a smile

"Well hello Lucy now there isn't a lot for you to do so I don't care if you read or listen to music or whatever."

"Ok thank you." Then Lucy sat down in a chair and pulled out her iPod and started listening to Firework by Katy Perry:

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

 _Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you_

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause baby, you're all fireworks_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

 _You don't have to feel like a waste of space_

 _You're original, cannot be replaced_

 _If you only knew what the future holds_

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

 _Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_

 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_

 _And when it's time, you'll know_

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you_

 _And now it's time to let it through_

 _'Cause baby you're a firework_

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _As you shoot across the sky_

 _Baby, you're a firework_

 _Come on, let your colors burst_

 _Make 'em go, oh_

 _You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

 _Boom, boom, boom_

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

When the song ended the bell rang.

'Time for the last class of the day' Lucy thought to herself as she sighed.

Her last class was Math with . When she entered she immediately stopped right in her tracks.

Why did she just suddenly stop out of nowhere? Oh it's nothing really except for the fact that a certain pink haired boy was standing right there talking to the teacher.

'Shit shit shit shit!' Lucy swore to herself in her mind,' Crap I didn't know _he_ was in my class!'

This was not a lucky day for Lucy.

Just then the pink haired teen turned around to go sit down and made eye contact with the golden blonde girl. He gave her a wide evil smile and went to sit down.

'Well that's just great now I'm stuck with a guy I just met and he already hates my guts. Aren't I just the luckiest person in the world?' She moaned to herself.

She went up to her teacher and asked where she should sit.

"Oh well the only seat I have available is the one right next to Natsu." Mr. Clive said.

'You've got to be kidding me. Not only do I have to be in the same class as him but I have to _sit_ by him too?!' She said in her head.

"Um, ok if that's the only seat you have open i guess I can sit there." She said in a small quiet voice. "Great! Natsu can you please raise your hand so our new friend here can see where she sits!" Natsu raised his hand with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well well well look who it is? I bet you are just loving being forced to sit by me." Natsu said when she sat down.

She just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"What is it cat got your tongue? Not so tough now are you? By the way that girl named Levy and her friends don't really want to be your friend, they are just being nice to you just because your new." Natsu said in a bitter voice.

All lucy did was ignore him.

"How are you not faced by what I'm saying?" Natsu said starting to get a little bit impatient.

"It's because I'm used to it. I'm used to being bullied for no good reason at all." Lucy said without looking at him while the teacher taught some math stuff. **(I don't really know any math stuff, I barely pay attention in my own math class.)**

"Oh she finally talks! Well this is going to be fun breaking you." Natsu said, and with that comment the bell rang for everyone to go home.

Lucy was one of the first kids to leave the classroom. But she didn't leave the school she went to her locker grabbed everything and decided to look around the place for a while then go home.

She went through the whole school except for the music and sound/recording studios. When she got there she heard some music coming from one of the music rooms.

'Wow they sound amazing!' She thought as she stood outside the room where the music was coming from. It was all so amazing they were playing _Glad you came by The Wanted:_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _So glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

When they finished they started arguing about the one part in the song they couldn't get.

" No it's not a D sharp it's a D flat!" Yelled one voice.

"No! It's a D sharp!" Yelled a voice that sounded familiar.

Before she knew what she was doing she opened the door, getting everyone's attention.

"You're both wrong it's a E sharp," Lucy said.

The four boys that were just standing there by the sudden arrival of Lucy the boy with black hair that she recognized from this morning played the part where they were messing up on again on the guitar this time playing it with a E sharp instead of a D flat. And this time it sounded right.

"Wow thanks a lot for that!" Said the boy with black hair who was suddenly wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Umm, Gray your clothes?" Said they boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on the right side of his eye.

"Oh crud how did that happen!?" Said Gray everyone's sweat dropped.

"Um, anyways thanks a lot for your help we really needed it. I'm Jellal by the way what's your name?" Said Jellal.

"Oh, it was no problem really. I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you Jellal!" Lucy said with her famous fake smile. Then all of the sudden a pink haired boy's face pop right in front of her studying her face or was it her smile she had no idea.

"Um, Dragneel your kinda close." Lucy said, she still had the fake smile on.

"Wait you know Natsu?" Jellal said.

" Um, yeah" Lucy said

" What are you even doing here blondie? What do you need someone to walk you home?" Natsu started teasing her.

"Wow Natsu what the heck!?" Said Gray with his clothes on this just rolls his eyes.

"Sorry about Natsu anyway so do you play or something?" Jellal said trying to change the subject.

"Oh um, no not really-" Lucy got interrupted when she almost fell over and Gray was on the ground where she was.

"Dragneel what the heck was that about!? Are you ok gray?" Lucy yelled at the pink haired boy.

"Thanks Lucy I'm fine." Gray smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

" Well I better go and let you guys practice." Lucy said.

"Ok, thanks again Lucy see you around!" Gray and Jellal said at the same time.

"Ok see you later." Lucy said while Natsu was giving her the death glare.

"You better watch your back blondie." Natsu whispered as Lucy left the room and made her way home.


	5. AN Sorry don't kill me this isn't an up

**Heyo guys this isn't an update but I just want you guys to know that this story is on watt pad, my username is fairytail2134. So if you guys want to read more then you can read it here or on watt pad, although it will be a tiny bit slower, here I will be posting every week and on watt pad I'll maybe post more then once a week. Any who thanks y'all who commented on my chapters it really does mean a lot to me. And yea so thanks for everything until next time(and I promise I'll try to get the new chapter done before Saturday)!**


	6. AN

Hey guys sorry for not uprating in forever umm things have been really hard for me right now the night of May 11 my dog died and that has been really hard on me and all the stress from getting good grades and stuff has been eating at me. I'm very sorry for not updating all I just need to do is put them on here and I haven't had the time or energy to do so. And I'm trying to help my friend with his depression along with mine, and so if you want to rant go right ahead I'm listening. Well I'm writing this at 12:45 on May 15 and I'm really tired so if non of this makes since that's why. Well bye I'll try to get those updates down as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 5 Can't anybody hear the screams

**Heyo guys thank you for being so pacient with me, if you read my last A/N then you would get some of it. I just want to say tahnk you guys for your support and everything. I have 12 chapters done I just have to post them and then I'll be cot up with everything and yea. Without any further a due here is Chapter 5 Can't anybody hear the screams hope you guys injoy!**

Chapter 5 Can't anybody hear the screams?

When I got home from school, and I closed the door behind me I just collapsed on the floor. ' Why!? Why is it always me?' Lucy thought to herself. When Natsu threatened her she was so tempted to just do a roundhouse kick to the head, but I didn't cuz then it would have just made things worse. Every time I do fight back it just makes things ten times worse. As Lucy got up she went to her kitchen to make some food, she didn't care what as long as it's food. She opened

the fridge door and looked inside." Well looks like I have to go buy some food." She sighs to herself. Lucy got her purse and started walking to the store. The store was a good 2 miles from her house, and she didn't have a car to drive there with. " Ugh why does it have to be so hot!" It was a pretty hot day for it being October. When she finally got there her feet hurt but she wasn't out of breath. She everything she wanted payed for it and started home, until she bumped into a guy with amazing abs. ' wow he must work out a lot to get abs like these.' she thought as she took a step back saying " Oh I'm-" But didn't finish when she saw who it was she bumped into. Natsu Dragneel, 'ugh great I really don't want to deal with him right now.' she thought as she started walking again. But Natsu had a different idea, " Um hello? Are you forgetting to say something to me?"

" No I don't think so. Oh wait I remember now you have something right there, oh wait never mind it's just your face." Lucy said back to the pink haired boy.

" What did you just say to me Blondie!?" Natus said angrily, but not enough to make her flinch.

Lucy just rolled her eyes, put in her ear buds and started walking home. While she was passing him she said " you heard what I said, you're just too dumb to realize it." and with that she walked away from the fuming Dragneel.

'Well I'm going to regret that later.' Lucy thought to herself as she started to hum, not realizing she was being followed.

She had her eyes closed as she walked and didn't hear the person behind her as they grabbed her and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Natsu POV.

'I can't believe she just said that to my face and walked off!' Natsu thought to himself as he was walking home after getting some food from the store. " Ugh why does it have to be a 2 mile walk back home!" he grumbled to himself, when he heard an ear piercing scream from around the corner. He froze right where he was standing dropped his bags and bolted around the corner to see a familiar looking blond with a guy covering her mouth trying to pull her to an alley way.

'Even though I hate her I have to help her' Natsu thought to himself.

" HEY!" Natsu yelled in his demon scary pissed off voice

Lucy POV.

I was trying to get away from this guy but he had to tight of a grip on me, then out of nowhere a very angry voice that I would recognize anywhere Yelled "HEY!" and the guy who had me captive froze and shot his head up towards the sound, and I took this as my moment to act, even if a certain pink haired idiot was the one who saved my sorry little ass.

I quickly throw my leg forward then back and kicked the guy in the nuts, and may i might add really really hard.

He let go of me and I did a roundhouse kick to the face which in return did exactly what I wanted it to do. The man fell to the ground unconscious. When I looked up I saw a very surprised Natsu Dragneel. Before he could say anything I took off running back to my house. Leaving Dragneel there in his shock. But I didn't get that far before I felt hands wrap around my waist and yank me back. I let out a little yelp and stomped on his foot.

He winced and let go but before I could run again he took a hold of my wrist.

" What the hell do you want Dragneel?!" I yelled at him, all I wanted to do is go home.

" I was wondering if you were all right, I mean you did almost get mugged." Natsu said a little taken back by her tone.

" Well I'm fine go away now." I said sharply. ' really lucy all he was wondering was if you are alright.'

" Well you don't have to be bitchy about it." Natsu said in his normal annoyed voice.

I just rolled my eyes and said " whatever let me go so I can go home."

" Fine, oh and don't think I didn't forget what you said to me earlier, I will get pay back." Natsu said as he let go of her arm and walked off. 'Ugh for him being and all he should be smart enough to see that I'm not ok it's written all over my face. But ok.' I quickly turned around and ran home and slammed the door shut behind me. I went directly to my bed and cried.

" Can't anybody hear my screams?" That was the last thing I said till I cried myself asleep.

 **Hey thank you all once again for your supprot and pacients with me and all. Please reveiw down below I would love to hear what you guys think about it! Bye Bye till next time!**


	8. Chapter 6 PARTNERS?

**Heyo guys I'm back sorry** ** _for_** **not updating sooner it's summer and who isn't lazy during summer? Anyways I'm down in Arizona right now and it's 120 degrees right now and god is it hot! Ok so let's see oh um I'll probally try to get cot up with updates as soon as posible because during the summer I'll be vollenteering at a horse ranch for special needs and people who grew up in bad homes or where adopted from other contries so yea It's the summer and I'm still bust as crap. Any ways enough of my stalling you guys didn't come here to listen to me babble you came here to read so without further of due here is** ** _Chapter 6 PARTNERS!?_**

Chapter 6 PARTNERS!?

Lucy POV.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear.

" Ugh, I don't want to go to school!" Lucy groaned as she turned off her alarm and rolled out of bed. I got ready, I was wearing blue skinny jeans and a midnight blue long sleeve shirt, I was wearing my brown knee high boots.

" Well it's time for school goody." I said glumly.

I looked at my digital alarm clock and it said 8:10.

" OH CRAP I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET THERE!" I yelled as I ran out the door locking it behind me and bolted towards the school. When I got there I saw only a few people. ' wait what but the bell rang.' I thought as I looked at my watch and it said 7:10.

"..." I was speechless I woke up a whole hour early and ran to school for nothing!

'I'm an idiot." I thought. ' Well might as well do something while I'm here.' and I walked inside only to see Natsu Jerk ass Dragneel standing there with his eyes closed.

' You've got to kidding me' I groaned and then quickly as possible walked passed him but before I could get an inch passed his eyes shot open.

" Well look who it is, it's little miss ugly." Dragneel said.

'Ok ouch that hurt I already know I'm ugly but you don't have to make me feel even worse.' I thought as I just continued walking holding back the tears that were forming.

" Oh by the way Ugly me and you are Partners for the History assignment." he yell after me and of course like anyone else would when they have to sit by the person they despise, I froze and turned slowly and said " What?".

" I said we are partners for the history assignment, and are topic is how music can tell a story." he said smiling at the look on my face." and I'm coming over to your house today so we can work on it." and with that he walked away, while I just stood there looking like a fish opening and closing their mouth like they are trying to say something but couldn't get their voice to come out.

' Well shit, first I wake up an hour early, then I run to school an hour before the bell rings, then I find out that Natsu Freaking Dragneel is my historyPARTNER and our subject is on 'how music can tell a story'. Oh goody this day just keeps getting better and better.' I inwardly groan ' oh and don't forget Natsu Freaking Dragneel is coming over to MY HOUSE!' Today is going to be a long day.

 **Thank you for reading as always please commient below I would really like some feed back from you guys. Like I said before I'll try to get those updates done so you can read them and yea. You guys have been a huge help to me so thank you all so much, I still can't believe how many people are following this story thank you all of you for everything! See you all later Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 7 Project time!

**Heyo guys I'n here with another update yay! See I keep my promises most of the time. Anyways Thank you for supporting me in everything I hope you guys like this story so far even though the updating is slow as shit but hey at least I actualy update sooner or later unlike some people who say they will but never do, but hey I'm not complaining. Now without any further a due here is** ** _Chapter 7 Project time!_**

Chapter 7 project time!

No one's POV.

The day drag on and Lucy for once never wanted it to end. 'Oh my god today after school Natsu Freaking dick head Dragneel is coming to my house. What the hell am I going to do!?' Lucy thought to herself not even paying attention to what was going on in math since she way ahead of them, in her old school this was the first thing you learned when you become a freshman. 'Ugh out of anyone in History, it just has to be Natsu doesn't it!' she yelled in her head.

The bell rang for school to be out for the day. Lucy sighed and gathered her stuff. She made as far as the school's gate till someone grab her arm and yanked her back.

" Gaa!" She scream from the sudden force yanking her back.

" haha" Laughed Natsu " and where do you think your going, we have a project to do together?"

" No I didn't forget!" Lucy said in a quiet voice.

" So what are we waiting for let's go to your house!" Natsu said jumping up and down like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. Lucy just rolled her eyes and started walking keeping her distance from Natsu. Everytime he came within arms reach of me I sped up.

" Hey, why do you keep speeding up every time I get near you?!" Natsu yelled as he was jogging to keep up with Lucy.

She didn't answer him.

" Hey I'm talking to you!" Natsu said not liking being ignored by the blond.

" Yes you are, are we done?" Lucy said not in the mood to deal with the pink haired idiot.

Natsu became as red as a tomato, but didn't say anything.

" We're here." Lucy said as she was walking to the door with her key's already out, ready to unlock the door.

Lucy POV.

I unlock my door and open it, stepping inside, I stand a side to let Natsu come in.

" Wow this is a mess." Natsu said staring at the packing boxes that I have yet to put away.

"Yea, well I didn't really expect to have company right when I just moved in." I said starting to get annoyed.' All I wanted to do was take a nice long hot bath and relax with a good book in bed and take a nice long nap, but nooo Natsu freaking Dragneel just had to ruin it!' I thought to myself.

Natsu noticed that I was 'grumpy' and said " Hey if you want to go take a bath or something I can get started on the project." I look at him like he was speaking another language.

Natsu POV.

" Hey if you want to go take a bath or something I can get started on the project." after I said that Lucy looked at me like I was speaking another language.

I just shrugged and said " What? You look really tired, I thought you might want to relax before we start on the project."

" Are you pulling my leg or are you saying that you actually care if I look tired or not?" Lucy said suspicious, which I don't blame her, I have been a real asshole to her. Which is not like me I'm usually nice to new kids but there's something about her that makes me feel something I've never felt before.

" Just go or you will be doing the project by yourself." I threatened.' Why are you being such a jerk?!' I mentally screamed at myself.

" Ok ok, I'm going, you can go wait in the kitchen." Lucy put up her hands in defences and pointed to down the hall and to the right.

" Ok." I walked in the kitchen and put my stuff down and got out my computer.

' Well might as well start looking for a song to do' I thought to myself.

That was the last thing he thought before everything went black, as he fell asleep.

 **Thank you all for reading please review down below I would love love love to hear what you guys think and I take bad reviews to so don't be afrad to say something bad about the story or about how musch of a horrible writer I am, I know I'm a horrible writer. But please review, oh and I don't care if you swear or not I'm sorry to those who don't like swearing I really am, Just to warn those who don't like swearing there will be swearing in future chapters just to warn you. Anyways thank you all again please review and have a nice night or day depending on where you are in the world bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 8 Sleep over?

**Heyo guys it's me again 2nd update in a row aren't you prod of me? Don't answer that if you don't want to. Anyways I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well. So without further a due here is** ** _Chapter 8 Sleep over!?_**

Lucy POV.

I took a good hour in the bath. ' ah that felt good, I can't believe Natsu actually said I could take a bath and he would start on the project.' I thought and started to get dress not realizing that I was humming.

Natsu POV.

I woke up with a start. 'hm I must have fallen asleep.' I thought to myself. I wass streching when I heard an amazing voice humming. ' Wow that an amazing voice! Who's humming it?' I followed the sound and I was led outside Lucy's room.

Just then the door opened and there stood Lucy staring shocked at me in shock.

"What are doing outside my door pervert?" Lucy asked in a straight face.

"I'm not a pervert!" I yelled.

" Ok ok no need to shout. So how much of the project did you get done?"Lucy asked me. That's when all the blood in my body drained out and I became pail.

"You forgot to do the project didn't you." Lucy's sweat drop.

I nodded " Yea sorry." I scratched the back of my neck.

She sighed and said " What where you doing while I was taking a bath?"

" Um, I sorta fell a sleep right when was about to look for some songs to do."

" Ok what ever, wait when is this due?" Lucy asked me.

I blinked once then twice, " Oh crap!" I yelled running over to the table where everything is.

" What?" Lucy looked at me with a weird look.

" It's due tomorrow!"

Lucy POV.

" It's due tomorrow!" Natsu said. I sat there for a few seconds with a straight face, and on Natsu's face was starting to get scared.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

" Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I was about to start on it and then my eyes got really heavy and the next thing I know I fell asleep!" Natsu said backing up a bit.

" Why the hell did the did Mr. Guildarts only give us a day to do this project!?" I yelled as I got my laptop to look for a song.

" I don't know maybe he just hates us!" Natsu said joining me.

" How long do you think this will take?"

" I have no idea let's just do it and get this over with. I want to go home." Natsu said.

I started looking for a song. I was looking trough my playlist, when I felt someone looking over my shoulder.

" What are you doing?" I ask the pink haired idiot.

" Looking for a song with you."

" Yea ok whatever." I scoot over so he can bring a chair over.

we sat there looking at songs and out of no where Natsu asked,

" Why did you lie?"

I looked shocked at him, " What do you mean?"

" You told Gray that you don't know anything about music."

My sweat dropped. " Ok 1. I never said that and 2. Why this sounden question?"

" Oh um I heard you humming in your room." He said.

I looked at him shocked luckly he wasn't looking ' Crap crap crap he heard me!'

" Oh that wasn't me I had my music on." I said smoothly.

"Oh really, hmm, sounded like someone humming." Natsu said.

" Haha Yeah, um have you found a song that you liked yet?" I said.

' Please say yes and then get out you jerk.' I thought.

" Oh yeah no I didn't ugh and it's getting late to. What are we going to do?" Natsu said leaning back in his chair tiredly.

"Ugh what are the chances that Guildarts will give us an extention?" I ask not really wanting an answer.

" Um chances are from a scale from 1-10, a 0." Natsu said.

I groan " Ugh what are we going to do"

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we have to pull a whole nighter." Natsu said. I stared wide eyed at him. " What!?"

"Hey I don't like it either but I'm pretty sure you don't want to have an F on this assignment, and to be honest I really don't want an F either so it's rather do an all nighter or hope for a miricel that Guildarts is feeling genrous tomorrow." Natsu said.

'Gaaa!' I mentaly screamed. " Fine but you better not fall asleep on me." I said.

" I could say the same to you." Natsu said right back and we got to work.

Natsu's POV.

We where working for a long time. The song we chose was called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. I worked on the slide show while Lucy work on the paper, we stayed quiet the whole time we where working. I was not done yet but I getting close I looked over at Lucy and saw she was a sleep. I glared at her and grabbed my glass of water ready to dump it on her when she started to look pained and she started saying in her sleep, " No pease stop I didn't kill her stop!" I saw a tear going down her face. I put down the glass and went over to her and wispered into her ear " Shh Lucy it's ok, it's just a dream it's not real." I was stroking her hair softly to calm her down, and she did. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and set her gently down on her bed and pulled her blankets over her.

"You really are a pain in the ass," I looked at her then gave her a small smile " but your my pain in the ass."

After I left her room and closed the door I realized what I just said, ' Wait did I, do I like Lucy?! No impossiable I hate her stuiped guts, now I have to finish the project by myself.' I walked over to where our stuff was, and decided to look at what she had done with the paper.

" Wow, this is really good." I looked over the paper like ten times not believing it was that good but it was.

' Well even if i don't get the slide show done we will for sure get an A from this paper, A- at the least.' At that last thought I got to work on the slide show.

 **Hmm I wounder what's going to happen next *Laughs evily*? I hope you guys liked it and please review down below I would love to hear from you guys! Well see you later bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 9 Presentation day

**Heyo peoples I hope you guys are liking this story so far, I'm so haooy that alot of you are liking this story alot! Anyways since I'm tired I'll keep it short. So without any further a due here is** ** _Chapter 9 Presentation day!_**

Lucy POV.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.

" Hmm that smells good." I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes again.

" Wait hold on pancakes who the freak is in my house!?" My eyes shot wide open and I jumped out of my bed grabbing the back bat by my bed. I crept towards my closed door. ' That's odd I don't remember going to bed.' I thought as I quietly opened the door and did a tuck and roll where I was covered by the counter.

I took a deep breath in and out ' On the count of three I will jump out and hit the intruder on the head. Ok ready 1...2...3!' I jumped out ready to hit the guy on the head, when I see the pink hair. I watch Natsu frezze with a plate of pancakes on a plate.

" Well good morning to you too." Natsu said and started going towards the table again.

" Natsu," I said with a tick mark appearing on my forehead.

" Yes" Natsu said like nothing was wrong.

" What are you doing in my house!?" I yelled at him.

He just looked at me like i was mental or something.

" Lucy don't you remember the project that we had to pull an all nighter on or at least I had to, you fell a sleep. I had to take you to your bed."

' Oh that's how I got to my bed, wait what all nighter!?' I thought.

" Wait why didn't you wake me up, I could have helped you finish the slide show." I said.

" Because you looked really tired, so I let you sleep instead of making you more tired." he grinned a little " Plus you have been looking really pail lately, have you been sleeping and eating right?" He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him " Where did you get the pancake stuff I'm pretty sure I don't have any pancake mix." I looked confused on how he got pancakes.

"Oh I made them from scratch." He said as he put the plate full of pancakes down. " Now hurry up and eat so we can be there early. I want to meet the band before school." and with that Natsu and I quickly ate our pancakes. I only ate 2 while Natsu ate freaking 10.

" Ok how on earth can you eat so many pancakes in one helping?" I asked as I came out of my room from getting changed.

He just shrugged and said " I don't know I just do."

" Yeah ok." I said " Let's get going."

" Ok that sounds like a great idea." Natsu said while grabbing his stuff.

On the way there it was a nice and quiet, but when I looked at Natsu he looked tired.

" Hey how late did you stay up last night?" I asked worried.

Natsu looked at me and then srugged " Doesn't matter."

I just sighed not wanting to spend the energy to bother him. " Ok if you say so."

Time skip to school

We finally got to school and I was about to leave so he can go to meet his band, until he grabbed my arm and said " If you want to come and watch us practice your welcome to." I looked at him as if he was going crazy.

I touched his forehead and said " Are you sure you got enough sleep last night?"

He pushed my hand away and rolled his eyes " Whatever if you don't won't to then don't."

" Ok calm down I was just joking." I laughed a bit and I could have sworn that I saw a little bit of blush on his face before he quickly hid his face in his scarf.

" I would love to but I have to go meet my friend Levy before school. But thank you for the offer. Well I will see you later in History." I said and gave him a little wave and left. not seeing the hurt look on his face.

Natsu's POV.

I watched Lucy go and thought to myself ' Of course she would have friends to meet. Why did I even try I don't even like her, but yet why do I feel hurt?' I just shook my head and slapped myself lightly on the face and headed towards the practice room.

" Hey Natsu!" Someone pulled me out of my thought.

" What?" I asked.

" Dude we've trying to get your attention for like 5 minutes, are you ok?" Gray said.

" Oh sorry I was just thinking that's all." I said.

" Natsu, thinking, now that's dangrous." Gajeel said and the others laughed.

I was starting to get pissed off " What ever shut up, are we going to practice or not." The others back off and stared at me.

" Wow calm down Natsu he was only joking." Jellal said.

" Yeah I know, but I'm really not in the mood right now for jokes." I said really starting to feel the effect of staying up all night literally, staying up all night.

Jellal must have noiticed how tired and out of it I was because the next thing he does surprises everyone.

" You know what practice is canceled for today."

" WHAT!?" Everyone but me amswered, probally because I sorta dozed off.

Jellal nugged Gray and he looked at me which made everyone else look.

" Oh ok yea I agree practice is canceled." Gray and the others agreed.

I woke up with a start from Jellal shaking me.

" Did I miss practice?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

" Haha, No we canceled it for today, you really need to get more sleep dude." Jellal said while laughing a little at the sight of me varnubal.

" Oh sorry didn't mean to make you guys cancel for me. Plus I normaly do get a goods night sleep, but last night me and Lucy had to pull a whole nighter to get our History assignment done because it's due today." I said still a little groggy.

" Wait the History assignment isn't due till Friday and today is Wensday." Jellal said.

I stared at him for 5 minutes then my jaw dropped down to the floor.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, " You mean I stayed up all night at Lucy's for no good reason!"

At this point Jellal was laughing his head off at my stuipiedity.

" Yeah, pretty much." Jellal said when he was done with his laughing fit.

" Ugh, Lucy is going to kill me." I said.

" Well you'll never know until you try. Oh look there she is go get her tiger!" Jella said as he pushed me towards Lucy.

I then actually fall on top of her, and we sat there staring at eachother in the eyes surprise, our faces inches apart. I notice that Lucy was blushing and I'm pretty sure that I was to.

 **Thank you all for reading as always please review down below and tell me what you think, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for all the support everyone you've been such a big help! Please Review bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 10 You don't know me!

****Heyo guys long time no see! A lot has happened, I got a new kitty and his name is Toothless ( like the dragon). 4 weeks until school starts up again for me, goody. I'm so nervous for school because now my grades count towards college ( I'm going into 9th grade). Any who you didn't come here to hear me talk about random crap so without any further a due here is**** ** _ **Chapter 10 You don't know me!**_**

 ** **Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Fairy tail or any of it's characters, I also don't own any of the songs that are used in this story!****

 **Chapter 10 You don't know me!**

 **Lucy POV.**  
" Hey Lucy." Natsu said as he was still on top of me blushing like hell.  
" Natsu please get off of me." I said composing myself.  
" Oh yeah right, sorry." He got off me and helped me up.  
" It's ok, are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" I asked.  
" Oh, um, yeah I did. Oh and about the project," He started but I cut in before he could continue.  
" Oh that the project is actually due Friday not today?" I said keeping a straight face.  
He went pale " Y-Yeah that, I'm super sorry I thought it was due today." He said with a sheepish grin.  
I just laughed, " Yeah ok whatever. I'll see you in History, bye Jellal!" I said waving at a startled Blue head boy.  
" How did she know I was there?" Jellal asked Natsu as I left, I just laughed.

 **Natsu's POV.  
** " I have no idea, why don't you go ask her." I growled at Jellal.  
" Oh shit, I'm dead aren't I?" He asked backing away from me as I crept forward.  
"Yep!" and with that I pounced at him and chased him down the hall. Lucky for him the bell rang and I can't be late, again.  
" This is not finished!" I growled at him.  
With that I went to Health the first period of the day and the place where I met Lucy.  
' Wait what am I thinking I hate Lucy, she's so ugly and she's worth crap!' I mentally yelled at myself, but for some weird reason I felt bad for thinking that.  
' I guess I really do need more sleep.' I thought as the other students came in and took their seats, most of them staring in disbelief that I was there on time and before everyone else.  
But I just ignored everyone, not in the mood for being the center of attention today.  
" Take a picture it lasts longer." I growled, and everybody back off.  
I saw Lucy in the corner of my eye looking worried at me.  
I just glared at her which made her glare back at me and shake her head. She took her seat not even talking to Levy, which means she's really pissed.  
I sigh wanting this day to be over already.

 **Lucy's POV.  
** ' What the hell Natsu?! First I thought we were getting along pretty well then you let your pride get the better of you and you become Mr. JackAss and be a jerk to everyone!' I thought so angry that I'm not even talking to Levy which is saying something.  
'Well you can't blame him he probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night.' I mentally argued with myself.  
" Ok, class today you can do whatever you want as long as you don't wake me up." Cana-sensi said.  
With that everyone started talking or get onto their phones. I just felt like sleeping, even though I did fall asleep last night, I had trouble sleeping because of that dream I had again. I sighed and laid my head down on the desk.  
" Hey Lucy you ok?" Levy asked.  
I look up at her and give her my famous fake smile and said " Yea I'm perfectly fine, just tired that's all."  
'Yeah, tired of always being alone.' I told myself but I didn't listen to that voice, and just kept smiling.  
I felt someone staring at me and I looked their way and gave him a small smile the one that says, " Are you sure you're ok?". He just nodded. I sighed knowing he was lying but I let it slide.  
" Hey you look tired why don't you take a nap." Levy suggested.  
" Na, I'm fine just need to read or write or something just no talking ok." I said to Levy hoping I didn't make her upset. But she just nodded understanding.  
"Ok." With that she took out her book and started to read.  
' Oh Levy why can't you see that I need help right now, not silence. Please someone help me!' I screamed in my head wanting someone to hear it. Just then Natsu came up to me and asked to talk to me outside and I said yes.  
" What?" I asked.  
" Is there something wrong and don't lie to me I can tell that something is wrong." He said, and that's when I just snapped.  
" How can you tell that there's something wrong with me? And even if there was something wrong like hell I would tell you! You know nothing about me, or what I've been through! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I yelled at him and he just stood there shocked at my outburst. That's when I realized we had an audience but I didn't care I just wanted to leave. So, that's what I did, I ran passed Natsu and towards the sound studios and locked myself inside one. I cried and cried, no one came after me except for one but I didn't know they were there. They were about to make themselves present when I started to sing. I haven't sang in forever and boy does it feel good to sing again.

 **? POV.**  
" Y-you can sing?" I said softly, to soft for her to hear me.  
It was then when I realized this weird feeling was in my chest was...  
' I, Natsu Dragneel, am in love with Lucy Heartfilia.'


	13. AN NOT I REPEAT NOT AN UPDATE!

Heyo everyone I'm so sorry for not updating! I just started school two weeks ago Monday, and it wasn't even a full week of school and I already got sick!

So I'll try to get some updates done as soon as possible. I'm so happy that you guys like the story so far! Ugh can I just say I hate being sick, specially when I have Choir cause then I can't sing and I'm a soprano so I can't get away with singing low so yeah. My best friend gave me this nickname, because I said that she was my sick buddy because we always get sick at the same time or somehow get each other sick even though we never get to see each other so don't ask me how that works cuz I have no idea at all. But anyways the nick name she gave was Queen of being sick! Which is so true, out of all of my friends I'm the one who get's sick the most, then I get everybody else sick but not on purpose. Anyways I got to go eat some din dins bye!


	14. Chapter 11 You can sing?

Heyo peoples, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Can I just say I'm so tired. Ugh anyways, I'm sorry again for not updating sooner I'm trying my best. anyways without any further a due here is Chapter 11 You can sing!? **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters, I also don't own any of the songs used in this story, all I own is the the story line!**

Lucy POV.

I sang my heart out not relalizing that there was someone who was listening to me sing. The song I was singing was Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

Cinderella:

[Verse 1]

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day and there's still work to do

She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!

There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited

and I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

[Chorus]

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

[Verse 2]

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

[Chorus]

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

[Verse 3]

But she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

[Chorus]

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

When I was done I turned around and face planted into a very musceler chest.

' Shit shit shit! Did he hear me sing!?' I backed up tot see who it is,and sure enough it was Natsu Dick head Dragneel.

'SHIT! HE'S EVEN WORSE THEN ANYONE ELSE! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN LEVY!' I mentaly was having a panic attack but on the out side I look like a stone wall, no exsression, nothing in my eyes, no nothing. At least that's what I think I look like but who knows oh wait Natsu knows!

" Shit." I wispered under my breath.

" You can sing?" Was all that Natsu said.

" Um, no, I was lip singing." I said quickly.

He raised one eye brow at me and said, " I'm pretty sure Steven Curtis Chapman is a guy not a girl."

" Ugh fine, yes I can sing but I don't anymore." I sighed.

He just stared at me in dispaleave.

" What!? Why don't you sing anymore? Your amazing, you should c-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at me straight in the eye.

" Lucy why did you stop, when it's aviece that you love to sing?" I look down not wanting to meet his gaze.

" Look at me." He said in a gental tone not in a comanding tone.

I slowly look at him.

" It's ok you can tell me." He said

" How can I trust you, for all I know your going to go around telling everyone why I don't sing." I growled at him.

" I know I've been mean to you, but you can trust me and tell me whats wrong."He sighed.

At this point all the tears I've held in for a very long long time came flowing out. My legs buckled under me not being able to support me anymore, just like to little skinny twigs couldn't support a large rock.

As I went down I felt something pull me towards them, and there we sat on the ground, me in Natsu's lap crying into his shirt, and Natsu holding me letting me cry into his shirt.

" It's ok if you don't want to tell me, I won't force you. I'll give you time for you to decide if you can trust me or not." Natsu said softly while stroking my hair.

When he said that, that just made me cry even harder.

" Shh, I'm here, it's ok. There's no need to be scared."

* Flash back 7 Years Ago*

" Mommy, I'm scared! Please don't leave me!" 5 year old lucy cried into her mother's arms.

" Shh, I'm here, it's ok. There's no need to be scared." Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia, spoke softly and gently to the young girl in her arms.

" It will be ok, I promise. Listen Lucy, Mommy will have to leave soon, so I want you to look after the house and daddy for me ok?" Layla said with tears in her eyes.

" No, Mommy you can't leave! You promised that we would always be a family, remember!? You can't leave!" Lucy cried even harder.

" Yes I remember, but we will stay a family even after I leave." She said.

" When will you be back?" Lucy said looking up at her sick mother.

" I'm afraid I won't be back song bird." She said sadly. Lucy was about to start another round of heavy crying, until Layla said, " You need to promise me that you will look after Daddy for me ok?"

" Ok Mommy." Lucy replied.

Layla smiled sweetly down at the young girl.

" You know what would make me happy?" Layla said to her preseouis daughter.

" What?" Lucy asked.

" For you to sing me Kiss it all better by He is we, remember?" Layla said knowing that it was almost time for her to go.

Lucy's face lit up and said " OK mommy if it will make you feel better!"

" Oh it will make me better."

Kiss It Better"

He sits in his cell,

And he lays on his bed.

Covers his head and closes his eyes.

He sees a smoking gun,

And the coward he ran.

And in his arms is the bleeding

Love of his life.

And she cried,

"Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault, love,

You didn't know, you didn't know."

Her hands are so cold,

And he kisses her face

And says, "Everything will be all right."

He noticed the gun,

And his rage grew inside.

He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".

And she cried,

"Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know."

Now he sits behind prison bars,

25 to life and she's not in his arms.

He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart

In the back of a man who tore his world apart.

He holds on to her memory,

All it is, is a memory.

Hey, hey.

He cries,

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,

I'm not ready to go.

It's not your fault love,

You didn't know, you didn't know.

(Kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until i fall asleep,

Stay with me.

(Kiss it all better.)

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

Stay with me until I fall asleep,

Stay with me.

When Lucy finished she looked at her mothers sleeping figure. She was barely breathing, Lucy started to tear up again and croweled into bed with her dying mother to sleep with her one more time.

When she woke up, it wasn't to a warm embrace of her mother but a cold one, a very cold one.

" Goodbye mommy, I'll see you again. And I promise that I will be your strong little girl and watch over daddy for you." That was the last time she saw her mother when he came.

*Flash Back ended*

Lucy POV.

I look up at Natsu in shock, " What did you just say?"

" Shh it's going to be ok? Why" Natsu looked down at me starting to get worried.

" Oh sorry I thought you said something else." I sighed.

" Hey, I think you should take the rest of the day off." Natsu said still holding me in his lap, but known of us cared really.

" Natsu, about why I don't sing anymore," I started but didn't finish because Natsu interupted me.

" No, you don't have to tell me." He said shaking his head.

" No, it's ok I want to tell you." I sighed and then said " It was 7 years ago, will be 8 in 4 weeks, my mother was very sick. It was on my birthday when I went to her to say goodnight, long story short her last dying breathes where with me singing to her." I said.

" And that's why you don't sing anymore." Natsu said.

I nodded " Well part of the reason, the other reason is that my mother was amazing at singing as well, she was the one who tought me. My father said it was my fault because I sang to her. also I sound so much like her when I sing he just couldn't take it. After my mother's death he started drinking and after 2 years he start hitting me, just small little stuff like slapping me, but it kept getting worse and worse, till I packed all my stuff that I needed, like money, clothes, and my phone and moved away. That's how I gt here." I said not looking at him once, I was just staring at the wall. Until I felt something fall onto my face. My eyes went wide as I looked at Natsu, he was crying!

" Natsu, oh my god, I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry!" I started to panic when I didn't know what to do.

Natsu pulled me into a tight hug, while still crying.

" W-What N-Natsu wha-" I was cut off by him saying

" Please let's just sit here in silences ok?" Natsu said, I could tell he was trying really hard not to shake but I can tell that he's losing.

" Ok." I said laying my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

' Hmm, are hearts are in synic.' I thought to myself finding myself getting sleepy.

Just then I felt my heart speed up which was weird,

' What's wrong with me? No way, could I like Natsu? Nope impossoble I don't like him.' I thought to myself.

I felt Natsu's breathing become steadier and slower, but his grip never loosened. I look up at him to ask him to let go, when I stop when I saw that he was asleep with tears still on his face.

I wipe them off and smiled up at him and thought, ' You really did stay up all night last night didn't you? Well for now sleep, you pink headed dragon.' and with that I layed my head down on his chest and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 12 Friends

Heyo people! Yes yes I know it's very rare to see me updating so soon, but I couldn't help myself. Right before I decided to post a new chapter I was reading the commits and I was so happy to see that you all love it! Thank you all for being patient with my updating!

To Kat The Neeko: Thank you so much! I didn't even realize that I could make people cry! Thank you for sticking with me while I take forever to update.

Any ways this chapter is supper short sorry for that but I'll try to make the next one longer! Now without any further a due here is Chapter 12 Friends!

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. I also do not own any of the songs used in this story!

Natsu's POV.

I woke up to Lucy having a night mare. I hugged her tighter and she calmed down. Her rapid breathing slowed down. I sighed ' I can't believe I fell asleep holding Lucy she probably felt really weird. ' I look down at her again and smiled softly at her.

" I promise to protect you Lucy." I whispered.

Right when I said those words she woke up. I freaking jumped out of my skin.

" Oh, hey Natsu did I fall asleep on you sorry." She said still a little groggy.

" Oh no it's fine I'm the one who fell asleep first." I gave her sheepish grin and she grinned back at me.

" Hey Natsu?" She asked.

" Yeah?" I said back.

" Dose this make us friends?"

" I don't know that's all up to you, do you want to be friends?" I asked back a little afraid of the answer.

" Yup I do want to be friends!" She grinned up at me.

I grinned back at her " Great we are going to be the best of friends!"

" I think we already are the best of friends." She giggled.

I thought about it for a moment.

" Yeah I guess we are already best friends. Hey do you want to come to my place for dinner?" I asked her, ' crap why did I say that!'

" Ok!" She replied.

' Well I guess it's to late now, good job Natsu, A for effort!' I sighed and looked at my watch. It was Lunch time.

" Hey let's go get some food." I said.

" Shouldn't we get to class?" She said.

" It's lunch time already."

" Oh, ok yeah then let's go eat, I'm starving!" She said getting up from my lap.

I was now cold from her body heat leaving with her. But it wasn't to cold because of my abnormal body temprature.

We got our food and ate it outside under a cherry blossom tree.

When we where done the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

" Bye Natsu see you after school!" Lucy waved a me, I waved back saying.

" Bye Lucy, see you after school!" and I went to my next class, Science.


	16. Chapter 13 Meeting the FAM gone wrong

**Heyo people yup I'm updating again!! Mostly because I don't want to clean so shhhh. anyways I hope you all had a fun Thanksgiving I know I did. I got to hold my cousin's new baby girl, omg she is to cute!! if you haven't noticed I'm a huge sucker for cute things. But anyways you came to read not to hear me fangirl on how cute babies are, so without any further a due here is _Chapter 13 Meeting the FAM gone wrong!_ Enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own fairy tail or any of its characters, I also don't own any songs used in this story!**

Natsu's POV.

Today after school, Lucy is coming to my house for dinner.

'Ahh what was I thinking!? I can't bring Luce to my house, my parents are so going to embraces me!' I thought not paying attention in Foods.

" Natsu?" Someone was calling my name, I look at who it was.

" Oh hey Lisanna, what's up?" I said to the girl with white hair.

" Don't hey me, you need to do your job." She said as she went back to chopping carrets.

I sigh and started to do the dishes.

The bell finally rang and I grab my stuff and headed out to go meet Lucy.

" Natsu!" I heard a very annoying voice call my name.

" Yeah?" I asked Lisanna.

" Why are you in such a rush? Let's hang out today at your house." She said heading towards the doors to go to my house.

" Sorry can't, I'm already going to hang out with someone today." I said taking my arm back.

" What!? Who?!" She yelled looking like she was going to kill someone.

" A new friend of mine. She just-"

" She!? Are you cheating on me Natsu Dragneel?!" Lisanna interrupted me.

" Yea she, and no because we aren't even going out so." I said starting to get really annoyed.

" Now if you don't mind I need to go."

" Ok I'll come with you to meet this new friend of your's." Lisanna said grabbing my arm.

I sighed taking my arm back again and started walking.

I see Lucy's Long sun gold hair and I brighten up and yell " Hey Luce!"

Lucy turn her head towards me and Lisanna.

" Hey Natsu who's this?" She asked with a smile.

" I'm Lisanna, what's your name?" the white haired girl said with a smile.

" Lucy, it's very nice to meet you. Natsu you ready?" Luce asked me.

" Yup, see you tomorrow Lis." I said and me and Lucy where off.

*Time Skip to Natsu's House because I'm to lazy to write what happens on there walk home.*

Natsu's POV.

" Hey I'm home and I brought a new friend!" I yelled when I opened the door.

Me and Lucy walked in side and put our bags next to the door.

" Hey sweety , how was school?" A female voice said from the kitchen.

" Good, oh mom this is Lucy!" I said walking into the kitchen Lucy following behind me.

" Oh hello Lucy it's very nice to meet you!" A Women with pink hair said to me.

" Hello, Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy said. When she said that I tried really hard not to laugh.

My mom doesn't like to be call by her last name because it makes her feel old.

" Oh no need to be so formal, you can call me Grandena ( I don't know how to spell her name.)" she said.

" Oh ok it's very nice to meet you Grandeena." Lucy said with a sweet smile.

" Hey where's dad?" I asked.

" Oh he's on his way home right now got stuck in traffic." Grandeena said.

" Ok, we are going to be outside." I said as he was walking towards the back door.

" Ok be careful, I've been seeing bobcats around the house lately." Grandeena warned us.

" Ohhh, is that why Happy hasn't been out lately?" I asked.

" Yes so you can let him out now since you two are going outside but keep an eye on him, oh and also let Carla out as well." she said.

I just nod and open the door and hold it open for Lucy, while yelling," Happy! Carla! Want to go outside!!??" Right after I said that all I see is two blurs of color run right by me.

Happy ran straight to Lucy and jumped into her arms.

" Oh hello little guy, your so cute! Hey Natsu why is his fur Blue?" Luce asked me/

" Hm, oh um I saved him from these people who where doing experiments on him, and then when I brought him home and gave him a bath he turned blue." I said scratching Carla at my feet.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry little guy! That's just horrible, why would anyone do that to a kitten!?" Luce said while cutteling with the blue kitten.

" Yeah, but hey at least he know has me and he's not with those jerks anymore." I said coming over to her and scratched Happy behind the ear.

" True." She said.

" HEY I'M HOME!!!!" Said a very loud voice from inside.

" Oh my Dad's home!" I said while running inside, while Lucy went to go get Carla to bring her inside.

" Hey Dad, how was work!" I said while throwing a punch at him.

He dodged it barely and did a round house kick towards my head which I jumped out of the way of.

I was about to throw another punch at him when I heard something that made all the color in my face drain out.

Screaming.

" AHHH!!!!!!!!" Lucy screamed a blood curtailing scream and I just bolted out the door with my mom and dad yelling after me to get back inside but I didn't listen.

'No, not until I find Lucy!' I thought to myself.

" Lucy!!!!" I yelled her name over and over again trying to hear her to know where she is.

" Natsu get back inside now it's way to dangerous for us to be out here when there's a bobcat near by!" My dad yelled at me.

" No, not until I find Lucy!" I yelled right back at him.

" Who's Lucy?" My dad asked mostly to himself.

I just ignore him and sniff the air to find her sent. But I don't find it but what I do find is what scares me even more then her being attacked by a bobcat.

" I smell Zeref." I said in a low growl.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves, please review I would love to hear what you have to say!! I do take bad reviews as well as good so don't think you don't want to hurt my feel goods because you didn't like something cus it won't. Well bye until next time!**


	17. Chapter 14 Getting Lucy back!

**Heyo, yup its me again! Yeah I'm super boarded so I'm just ganna update! I hope you all like this chapter, I just ate all the pickles in my frige which is why my mom always has to hide the pickles from me. anyways without any further a due here is _Chapter 14 Getting Lucy Back!_** **Disclaimer: Same as always I do not own fairy tail or the songs used in this story!** **Oh also I probably forgot to mention Natsu has really good since of smell. and later on I might make so they have magic idk tell me what you guys think and yeah, well anyways bye!!! Enjoy!**

Lucy P.O.V.

The last thing I remember was that I was looking for Carla, and then I see the young man dressed in a black tunic with a white shirt underneath, and I asked him if he'd seen a white cat with blue eyes and then he said something but I couldn't hear him, but he looked sad, so so sad, I think he said I'm sorry so so sorry. Then I felt a scull crushing pain in my head and I let out this horrible scream that could be heard for miles,and then I heard Natsu yell my name. Why did his voice sound so frightened? Then the next thing I know it everything went black from all the pain and now I'm here. Where is here? Natsu will you come and save me? I'm so cold, It's dark and frightening where I am. I feel this sticky substance on my head, but every time I try to move to touch it pain courses through my head. I'm scared Natsu I'm all alone please I don't to be alone anymore, I don't want to be left in the dark again, you brought me out of the darkness pleased don't let me fall into there again because if I do fall into the darkness again I'm afraid I won't ever be able to come out again.

Natsu please hurry every minute I spend in this horrible place the farther I sink down into the darkness never to see the light again.

Natsu P.O.V.

" I smell Zeref." I said in a low growl

" WHAT!?" Mom and Dad said at the same time.

I ignore them and started going in the dirrection that the sent was and I started to smell lucy's sent, Strawberrys and Vinnila, and that's when my anger just got fuilled more then it already was.

" Natsu you can't just go running straight to him that's what he wants!" My dad yelled after me, and that's when I stopped and turned to him and said,

" I don't give a shit, he has Lucy captive and I'm going to save her even if it costs me my life! Knowing him he'll just drag her down into the darkness that she knows to well and is terrified of it!" My father just stood there stunned because his son was actually showing true emotion for another human being besides for himself and his family, and because this was the first time he's seen his son with tears streaming down his face and didn't see the hard colorless eyes that he is so use to, instead he see's the light and emotion that his son has tried so hard to keep locked away.

' Natsu really cares about this girl doesn't he,' Natsu's dad thought to him self.

" When did you become so grown up? *sigh* Ok let's get back this girl who has melted that frozen heart of yours." This shocked me more then anything but I quickly recovered and said " OK lets go!" and then we ran off towards the sent of Zeref and the girl who has changed my life for the better.

' We're coming Luce, just hold on a little longer!'

Mr. Dragneels P.O.V.

' When did he become so grown up?' I thought to myself.

' Well who ever this girl is, thank you for showing my son how to love again. ' I thought while we ran following the sent of my eldest son, Zeref.

' Oh Zeref, what have you done. '

" Dad we're almost there!" Natsu yelled at me.

" Ok so what's the plan?" I asked.

" Um I don't know we'll just wing it." Natsu said giving me a big goofy smile.

' Of course he doesn't have a plan. ' I thought to my self as my sweat dropped.

" Oh well let just do this thing and get back the girl who my son is in love with!" I said teasing him.

" Dad! I don't like her like that!" Natsu said while trying to hide that he's blushing into the scarf that I gave him when we adopted him.

I just laugh pat his head while messing with his hair.

" Yeah sure you don't." I said and that's when we found him.

" Zeref." I whispered his name as the painful memory's come flooding back from when we first adopted Natsu when he was 2 ( and I'm just making this up BTW).

 **Yup I'm going to make you guys wait for the next part mostly because I need to think of something. But I hope you guys liked it, please review I take bad reviews!!! Anyways bye!**


	18. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ!

**Heyo everybody, long time no write? Or would it be read? I have no clue. Anyways I'm super sorry for not writing sooner a lot of crap is going on. But hey the school year little over half way over! For me at least. But I'm writing this to ask you guys about some ideas.**

 **1\. Mavis is Lucy's Cousin and Zeref thought Mavis was dead but he comes to find out that she is actually alive.**

 **2\. Should I bring magic into this story even though it would be totally random to start having magic when my earlier chapters don't.**

 **3\. Only certain people have magic and it's very rare and these people have to hide it or risk 'normal' people invading their personal lives, and all the kids at Fairy tail Academy are some of these rare humans who have magic?**

 **4\. You guys give me an idea that you think I should do with this story.**

 **I would really love it if you guys tell me which ideas I should do and not do, and I would love to hear what amazing ideas you all have inside those amazing little heads of yours! Please please please review That would be of great help for me specially if I get writers block!**

 **Also in any of the earlier chapters you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes my bad those are probably the ones that have not been edited, my editor cough cough my sister cough cough, has been taking way to long to edit my story so for now on they won't be edited.**

 **But anyways let me hear what you guys think of the ideas I came up with and let me hear your ideas I would love that. I'll try to start updating more often but can't make any promises. I was actually very close to putting this story on hold or even discontinue it, but I decided against it thinking 'I love writing this story, and I love all my viewers and they would surely kill me if I discontinued it or put it on hold' so I won't be doing that hopefully ever but yea. Until next time goodbye!**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

**_Hey guys, so this kinda has nothing to do with the story, but I felt like I needed to tell/show you guys this, and kinda tell you a little story about myself. Keep in mind that this is something very personal to me and I really dont want anyone criticizing me. This is very hard for me to do but I feel like I should so here goes nothing. Here is a little story about me._** ** _Last year at the beginning of the new year, my best friend who was like a sister to me, started to grow apart from me and at the time my depression has been going up and down tiny hills. But then when my cat died that January it was really hard for me, and I went to my friend who's name was Olivia, for confert of course she gave it to me but she didn't really seem that open to it but at the time I didn't see that. Later on I believe it was in May, that she was on our other friends phone looking at the Facebook group chat that she use to be apart of but had to leave because her mom didn't like how much we talked, which was a lot because I created that group chat so that all of us girl friends could just talk about who knows what and blow off steam, but anyways we where talking and ones of us said something like "Who do you think would go to hell first?" and Olivia saw this and she really hates swearing, and she blew up in them, and they got into a huge fight the other girls saying that it wasn't any of her business what they say cus she's not on the chat anymore and this went on for a while. I didn't see this whole conversation until I got to lunch and I was looking at it, then Olivia came over and asked for her notebook that had her story in back since she let me read it and I told very nicely so I would make her mad at me to back off that she wasn't even part of the group chat anymore and she just blew up on me and walked away without her notebook so I went after her and just tossed her notebook on her table and walked away, at the time I was mad at her for tying mad at me for telling the truth. But for the record I'm not mad at her anymore. Anyways that whole thing kinda made my anxiety go haywire cus me and her actually just got out of a huge fight which was our first huge fight since we met in 7th grade, and my other friends where even more mad at her for hurting me and she said that we've change so much that we dont even sit with her at lunch anymore, when really its the other way around, there's this new girl who at first we were good friends but slowly she started steeling my best friend who understood me more then anyone and I didn't even notice until it was to late. Later that same month my dog died and that just sent me over the edge, I started to have suicidal thoughts, and let me remind you all throughout this and even still now my parents in fact nobody in my family knows I have depression or suicidal thoughts only my close friends know, and like I said before I didn't really see that Olivia was I dont know how to put it, out of my reach idk, but anyways I just texted her telling all that has happened and that I really needed her, and she texted back saying that I was just trying to guilt trip her back into being my friend and that my depression was fake that all I wanted was attention when she knew better then anyone that I hated attention and that my depression wasn't fake and then she said never to talk to her again and she blocked me, and at the time I was so mad at her for thinking that I was just trying to get attention that I deleted the whole private chat, which now I regret cus now I can't look back on the good times and things we had. And right before I started writing this I was looking through my emails and I saw one from her that I forgot I had and I read it, and it just broke my heart cus um the one who told her she should read the book that she mentions in the email and that she was so right. Now I dont hate her even tho almost all my friends do cus of what she did to me and they think I should to but i dont, I can't bring myself TO hate her._** ** _Olivia if by any chance you some how read this I want you to know that I'm sorry, and I miss you._** ** _Please dont be harsh towards me when you read this I didn't tell you all this just so you all would hate me. This is the email she sent me please read carefully and think about it and see the truth in it:_** ** _"For kids stuck in small towns everywhere who feel like you'll never escape, I hear you. We are all connected. We're all in this together. You are not alone._** ** _No matter what happens, never ever give up._** ** _Happiness is not limited. There's enough for everyone. You can start right now, today, to move toward a happier life. Your life is shaped by your choices. Make ones that will help you get to where you want to go._** ** _Find your place to belong. It may not be a physical place. At least not yet. Maybe your place is somewhere you let your imagination take you. Maybe it's your vision of the way your ideal life will be._** ** _Eventually, you'll find a real place that feels like home. Your whole world will open up in ways you kept believing were possible. And you'll be so happy you held on long enough to make it there._** ** _So lets do this thing. Lets own what makes us unique. Lets refuse to let haters to stop us from moving forward. Lets turn our dreams into reality._** ** _Starting now. "_** ** _Send this to everyone on your contact list. Text and email and/or post on social media. Then put a reminder somewhere to do what's above. Then read the book, "Keep Holding On." By Susane Colasanti. The cover may be cheesy but I swear it is the most WONDERFUL and FANTASTICAL book ever!_** ** _\- I am an Upstander_** ** _Read from "Keep Holding On"_**


	20. Chapter 15 Flash to the passt

**Heyo peeps! Yup it's me and this time it really is an actual update to the story! Thank you all for the support and pacients! It means a lot! Now without any further a due here is** ** _Chapter 15 Flash to the past_** **!**

 ***Flash back* No one's POV**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, when the Dragneel family entered the Magnolia orphanage.

"Hello, how may I help you two young couple today?" Asked a kind lady with black hair.

"Hello, we are actually hoping to adopt a child." Mrs. Dragneel said with a sweet smile.

The front desk lady's smile widened and stood up and walked around the desk.

"Really, that's great! Please follow me to where the children are." All three walked down the hall into a large play area filled with kids.

"Now what type of child are you looking for?" The desk lady asked.

"Well we were hoping for a child not to old but not too young either, so like 2 to 10, maybe?" Mrs. Dragneel say.

"Hm, well we have plenty of children ranging from those ages. Over here are some of them." She said walking to the art area, but Mr. Dragneel didn't follow he was looking at something which caught his wife's eye.

"Honey, what's the matter?" She asked walking back to him.

"Look at those two." He said pointing to a small boy who looked to be around 6 or 7. He was holding a stuffed fire dragon in front of another little boy who look to be no more than 1 or 2 years old.

The younger one hot bubble gum pink hair, while the older one had jet black hair.

"Um excuse me Miss, but who are those two little boys over there?" Mrs. Dragneel asked.

The desk lady came over to see who they are talking about.

"Oh, those two? Well they actually are our newest arrivals here. There brothers who parent's died in a fire, ever since they got here the little boy with the black hair would not leave his brother's side at all."

"What are their names?" Igneel asked.

"Oh, well the oldest one's name is Zeref. His brother's name is Natsu." She said.

The Dragneel's looked each other in the eye and as if they knew what each other were thinking, they both turned to the desk lady and said at the same time, catching Zeref's attention,

"We'll take both of them."

The desk lady was taken aback at what they said and then she surprised face turned into a joyful face and she quickly ran off to grab the paperwork for the boys.

Mr and Mrs. Dragneel smiled and then walked over to the two boys.

Zeref saw them coming and moved Natsu closer to him, as if saying ' You're not taking him away from me. '

Igneel just smiled at this and said, "How would you and your little brother feel about coming home with us and being part of our little family?"

Zeref's eyes went wide and he looked down at his little brother with a smile on his face and said to him,

"Look Natsu we have a new home and family now!" Zeref had tears in his eyes while Natsu just giggled and hugged his stuffed dragon.

Igneel gave both of them a great big smile.

"Yeah, you do kidos! Now let's go get that paperwork done with that way we can all go out to eat to celebrate this moment!" He said loudly, while his wife was smiling and shaking her head at her very rowdy husband.

She went over to where Zeref was having trouble carrying Natsu.

"Would you like me to carry him for you Zeref?" Zeref smiled and nodded handing the giggling Natsu over to his new mom.

Off they went to go sign the papers for their new family.

 ***End of Flashback* Igneel POV**

That day was the happiest day of our lives. We got not just one but two new little boys who completed our little family.

But now that has all changed.

' Oh Zeref what went wrong? '

 **Well I hope you all loved it! Please give me your feed back I would love to hear what you guys think, I take bad reviews as well! Well until next time Bye!**


	21. Chapter 16 Why are you doing this?

**Heyo peeps! Yes yes it's me again with another update! I figured I owed you guys that much. The last chapter was pretty short this one is longer, I hope you guys enjoy! Without any further a due here is** ** _Chapter 16 Why are you doing this!?_**

 **Natsu POV**

There he us.

My sorry excuse of a brother.

Zeref.

How dare he show his face around here again, and not only that but he took MY Lucy!

"Ok natsu what is the plan?" My dad said quietly next to me.

"Get Luce back." I said darkly.

'I swear Zeref, if I find out that you harned Luce in anyway, I WILL kill you.' I thought fuming with anger.

"Yes, I get that, but how? Natsu even we can't defeat him. He's way to strong! You know this." Dad said grabbing my shoulder forcing me to take my eyes off of Zeref.

"But we have to at least try. 'Give it our best shot' isn't that what you always tell me? Please dad I can't lose her, I've never felt this way for anyone before. I don't care if it kills me but I **have** to get her back." I tell my dad.

My father searched my eyes trying to see any wavering, but there was non. He gave sigh and said,

" Let's get this girl back, I want to meet the girls that has changed you so dramatically."

I blushed a bright red, "Dad, I haven't changed at all."

He chuckled and turned back towards Zeref. So do I.

"So what's the plan, and an actual plan this time Natsu." He said giving me a side look with only his eyes.

"I have no idea, the only way I can think of defeating him is…"

"No, Natsu, I know what you're thinking, it's way too risky especially if she isn't like us. We have to think of something else like…"

"Like what Dad!? Like asking him to give her back and invite him for Tea? Using our Magic is the only way!" I yelled at him, I shoot.

Both of us slowly turned towards chuckling.

There he is, Zeref, laughing at our argument.

"Oi! Who you laughing at you Jerk!?" I yelled my anger flaring up.

"Um Natsu shut up!" Dad said trying to calm me down that way we could live a tiny bit longer.

"Haha, you never change do you little brother? Hello Igneel, it's nice to see you." Zeref said with sad eyes.

"Hello Zeref, I wish I could say the same thing, but you have someone that isn't even involved in this, let her go Zeref." Dad said sounding tired.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, you see this girl is different so I can't give her back."

"YOU'RE INVOLVING THE INNOCENT! SHE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Dad yelled suddenly becoming very angry that even natsu flinched.

"You don't know what your talking about old man." Zeref said.

That's when I lost it.

" HOW DARE YOU! THIS 'OLD MAN' TOOK US IN AS HIS OWN! NOW GIVE LUCE BACK NOW!" I erupted into flames.

"I do not wish to harm you my dear younger brother, but I will if you get in the way." Zeref said.

" IS THAT A THREAT!" I yelled, Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy stirring and my father carrying her away as I was distracting Zeref. As soon as they were out of sight, I smiled.

"What's with the smil-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I punch him straight in the jaw.

"THAT WAS FOR LUCY!" I punched him again hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"That, that was for everything else." I was about to walk away I was hit from behind by dark magic.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain.

'Well this is going to be harder than I thought.' I thought to myself.

This went on for a while of me punching him and using our magic on each other.

Until I was pretty much drained of energy I got hit by his magic again and I was on the ground, and he was about to hit me again with another spell that for sure would end me. I close my eyes it went hurtling towards me.

'I hope you're safe now Luce. I'm sorry for everything.' Was the last thing I thought, when the spell was suppose to hit me. Suppose to are the key words here.

Right before it hit me I heard someone yell, "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

Then there was a bright gold light, and I just layed there thinking this will be the end of me.

 **Lucy POV**

I don't remember what happened, one minute I was looking for Happy and Charla, then I saw a young man dressed in a black and white tunic. I remember him repeating 'I'm so sorry', what was he sorry about? Before I could ask him, he chanted a spell my eyes widen and everything went dark, but not before I screamed bloody murder. The next thing I remember is a male voice asking if I could hear him, I groggily nodded my head not finding my voice yet. Then he said something I could not understand, then I feel strong arms pick me up and start running.

I was trying to understand what was going on, then I remembered the Young man,the spell and the screaming of someone calling my name.

I jumped upright and whacked heads with someone we both hit the ground groaning and holding our heads. When i look at who was carrying me, I see a man with red hair and i start to freak out.

"Oh my god , I am so sorry!" I panicked.

"It's fine, I'm Igneel, Natsu's adopted father."

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Lucy Heat-OH MY GOD! Where is Natsu!?" I yelled at him.

He looked confused and startled, "He's back there with the man who took you."

My eyes went wide, "WHAT!? CRAP!" I bolt up and ran in the direction he pointed, I could hear him yelling after me not to go that way but I just ignored him.

'I need to get to him before something happens that I can not reverse.' I thought running as fast as my tiny little legs could carry me.

When I got there I saw Natsu get knocked down by the man's black magic, and the man shot a spell that would for sure kill Natsu if someone didn't stop it.

When I was pulling out Loke's key I heard Natus say in his head, 'I hope you're safe now Luce. I'm sorry for everything.' my eyes widen.

I quickly yell, "OPEN GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" A bright gold light appeared in front of Natsu.

Loke yelled "REGULUS IMPACT!" His fist lit up in golden light and made contact with the dark magic, and the spell vanished.

"What the?" Natsu said weakly.

"Loke! Get Natsu, and run!" I yelled

"Luce?" Natsu asked looking my direction.

"But what about you?" Loke said.

"Don't worry about me! He caught me off guard before, he won't do that again! Now go!" I yelled.

Loke picked up Natsu and ran, The dark mage was about to attack them again with another spell, I quickly took action and jump in the way, behind I could hear Natsu yelling at Loke to put him down.

'Don't even think about Loke!' I yelled at him in my head.

'Wouldn't think of it my princess.' He replied.

When the mage was done with the spell he threw towards them.

"CRYSTAL DOME!" I yelled and a crystal like shield appeared out of nowhere and block the spell.

"Awe, I see you have different types of magic, just like I suspected. I'm happy to see my calculations was correct." The man grinned.

"Hey! Stop grinning it's creepy, and do you know about me and my powers!?" I yelled.

" What's the fun in just telling you?" He chuckled.

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelled at the dark haired man.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Zeref Dragneel, I'm Natsu's older brother. Now it's your turn to introduce yourself." He said.

I stood there shocked, ' He's Natsu's older brother?'

"I don't have to give you anything." I defend myself, "Now begone! SHINING GLOBE! TAKE THEE AWAY!" And a glowing globe appeared around him and then with a bright light he disappeared.

As soon as the last of the light faded a collapse to the ground staring at the place Zeref stood only seconds ago.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu yell from behind me. I turn my head to face him, I gave him a weak smile and said,

"I'm so happy I'm not alone anymore…" Then I passed out from using two very strong spells in a row, without taking off my limiters.

"LUCY!" Was the last thing I heard before slipping into a moon and starless night.

 **Well there you go, there is chapter 16, I can't believe I've already written 16 chapters! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review I would love to hear what you think good or bad I don't care I would still love to hear your thoughts on it!**

 **Oh and before I forget here's a little disclaimer, I sadly do not own Fairy tail or any of it's characters, and I do not own any of the songs I use in this story. The only thing I own is the story line.**

 **Well until next time bye!**


	22. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Heyo people, guess what!?**

 **I'M NOT DEAD!!!**

 **Hehe yeah sorry for not updating in forever just got super busy with school ending and then me and my friends have planned stuff pretty much all summer long so yeah.**

 **Please don't kill me but I don't have a new chapter written yet. I know I know I'm a horrible person for making you guys wait so long but I promise**

 **I'll try to get a new chapter done and posted. I might have a small case of writers block so if you want to throw some ideas at go right a head I will consider all any sugestions you have for me.**

 **Thank you please comment I would love to hear from all of you!! Until next time Bye Bye!!**


	23. Chapter 17 Waking Up

**Heyo people I am FINALLY updating! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I started school 4 weeks ago and so far I love it Middle school made High school sound ten times harder then Middle school, Middle school was really hard for me. But yeah I am a sophomore now and it's scary cuz I only have two more years of school until I graduate! I also got my permit right before school started and a I drove for the first time two weeks ago, I am good at driving it's the parking that I'm terrible at. But yeah sooo sorry for not updating sooner but I never really had time too cuz my friends kept on wanting to hang out after school so yeah But I hope you guys like this chapter! Now without any further a due here is** ** _Chapter 17 Waking Up._**

 **Chapter 17 Waking Up**

 **Natsu POV**

When I finally got to where I last saw Lucy, I saw her collapse and I was worried that Zeref did something to her.

"LUCY!" I yelled as I ran up to her, she looked back at me and gave me a weak smile and said,

" I'm so happy I'm not alone anymore…" Then she fell unconscious and I panicked and yelled,

"LUCY"

I checked her vitals to make sure she was ok, and I found that she was just drained from using to much magic energy. I sighed in relief and I picked her up bridal style and started walking to my house.

When I got there I went upstairs and laid her down on my bed and tucked her in. After making sure she was ok then walked out and quietly closed the door.

'What did she mean by not alone anymore?' I thought and went down stairs to a very worried mother and father.

" Is she ok?" My mom asked.

" I think so, her vitals are fine but I don't know anything else. But right now she needs rest." I answered.

My mom looked shocked at me.

" When did you become so grown up? You make me feel old." She cried. I blushed and said,

" Mom I always have been grown up!"

" If your definition of grown up is get into fights and act like a 2 year old 24/7, then yes you are so grown up Natsu." She said with a straight face.

I grumble to myself and give them a pouty face.

" Why do you got be so mean to me!" I said with fake tears.

" It's because we love you so much." Dad said as he ruffled my hair, I try to swat his hand away so he wouldn't mess up my hair anymore.

" Ugh dad!" I groaned fixing my hair even though it's always messy but shhhh it's fine.

" Ok stop it you too, come on let's go down stairs before we wake Lucy up." Mom said.

" Ok" Both me and dad said at the same time.

Then we climbed down the stairs, I couldn't help but look back towards my closed bedroom door. Then I followed my parents down stairs.

 **LUCY POV.**

I look around me and everything is dark.

'Wait what? What happened?' I thought then I remembered.

'Oh yeah Zeref….' It was then that I realized that my eyes were closed so I tried to open them. It took some effort but i finally got them open.

I sit up and looked around the unfamiliar room.

The color scheme of the room was red, orange and black **(I'm leaving to how those colors would look around the room to you guys, cus I'm lazy and tired).**

' Hmm must be Natsu's room.' I thought inside my head.

 _ **CRASH!**_

I jumped at the sound that came down stairs.

I quickly got out of bed and slowly made my way down the stairs getting ready to attack if I need to.

" NATSU! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WOKE UP POOR LUCY I AM GOING TO KI-" I laughed at the scene playing out in front of me.

Natsu had flour all over him and the container is on the floor, Mr. Dragneel trying not to laugh his head off at how stupid his son looked right now, and Mrs. Dra- I mean Grandeeney, holding a butcher's knife in her right hand frozen as if she was deer in headlights.

" O-oh Lucy dear I didn't hear you come down stairs…" She said trying to gain back her composure.

I laugh again, " It's perfectly fine Grandeeney, you weren't suppose to be able to hear me. Also Natsu you have something," I gestured to all of him, " There."

That's when Natsu's dad finally lost it laughing so hard he fell of the couch.

" Igneel!" Grandeeney scolded her husband.

Natsu comes over to me and says, " How are you feeling?"

I smiled at him being concerned about my well being when Natsu was the one in the bandages.

" I'm fine thanks to you, but your all banged up _thanks_ to me." I said looking down, I felt a warm hand hold my chin and pull it up so I would be forced to look at whoever was holding my chin.

I stare into those beautiful onyx eyes of a pink haired idiot.

" Lucy what happened today wasn't your fault, it's Zeref's' and mine, I was the one he wanted not you, he used you to get to me, which by the way he shouldn't have done." Looking straight into my eyes so I could tell that he wasn't just saying that.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds, until Natsu's dad said, " Awwww they LOOOOOOVE each other!"

" IGNEEL!" Grandeeney smacked her husband upside the head.

" You ruined their moment!"

" Ugh Mom! Dad!" Natsu groaned, while I started to laugh my head off.

They all looked at me, Igneel and Natsu both had identical wide grins on their faces, and Grandeeney gave me a sweet smile before returning to the kitchen to continue dinner.

" Oh we never properly introduced ourselves, I am Igneel Dragneel, I'm Natsu's adopted father. You may call me Igneel, Mr. D, or Dad." He said while holding out his hand for me.

I laughed and said, " Hello it's nice to meet you Igneel my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Wait what!?" Igneel yelled even Grandeeney looked shocked and Natsu just looked confused.

" Wait I thought your last name was Heart." Natsu said.

" At school it is, my true last name is Heartfilia." I said with a sad smile then I looked at Igneel and Grandeeney with a questioning look.

" We knew your parents Lucy. We were told that everyone in the Heartfilia family was dead, except they never found their daughter's body, your body. I should have seen it you look exactly like your mother." Grandeeney explained.

My eyes went wide as I started to remember something when I was younger.

" Oh my- I remember coming here when I was younger, me and Natsu always played together." I said looking at Natsu who looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

" Yeah I'm starting to remember now too." He answered.

" I'm so happy to know that you're ok and alive. But if your parents are dead who's looking after you?" Igneel asked.

" Oh no one, I live on my own, I have ever since I was 10." I answered like it was no big deal.

" Since you were 10!?" Grandeeney said horrified that her best friends daughter had to grow up so fast.

" Yeah it's no big deal." I said, " Um it's getting late I should head home."

" Oh no you don't it's way too dark outside for you to walk home alone, you will be staying here for the night as our guest you got it." Igneel said with a killer look saying try going against me I dare you.

I sighed and said, " I guess it can't be helped."

" Good now that we got that figured out I say we skip dinner and go to bed, I'm sure we are all tired and plus the dinner is burned because of what happen today."

We all agreed and we went to bed I slept with Natsu cus I honestly didn't care and neither did his parents.

" Goodnight Luce." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I snuggled deeper into his chest cuz I was cold.

" Goodnight Natsu see you in the morning." I said with a yawn and fell back into a starless night.

 **Hey so I hope you liked it please review that would be awesome! I would love to hear what all of you thought about it, I take good and bad reviews btw. Anyways I shall let you go until next time!**


	24. NOT A CHAPTER I'M SORRY!

**Heyo me pepes. Sooooo um I may or may not have writers block right now so I'm so sorry for not updating, please don't kill me!**

 **But to tell you guys how life has been for the past month. It's been ok, I'm really liking high school better then middle school. Um what else, 3 of my friends have turned 16 and soon will be able to get their license, all they have to do now is take Drivers ed. and take the skills test then they'll be able to get it. I sadly won't be turning 16 until December. But yeah, umm there's not much else I have a boring life. Anyways I am trying to come up with ideas for the next chapter. Oh I'm thinking about doing a Q &A so if you guys having any questions that you want to ask me you can and it doesn't have to be about my story or anything, and I will try to answer all of your guys questions. So yeah I'm going to go now and I promise I'll try to get that new chapter done as soon as possible! **

**Until next bye bye!**


	25. sorry not a new chapter PLEASE READ THO!

**Heyo my peppes around the world! I'm so sorry for not updating with a new chapter I'm finally getting over my writers so yay! But the reason why this is so important is because I'm thinking about changing the title of this story and the summary that way it fits in more with the story line, cus I finally wrote a possible ending for this story. So now I know where I want to go with this story and not just writing not knowing how long I'll be taking to finish the story, but anyways here are the options for the title, it's only two, it's the original title and then my new title idea:**

 **The long forgotten song**

 **or**

 **The One I Call Luce**

 **Please please please vote in the reviews I would really like to hear what your guys opinion is. Anyways I need to go and start on that new chapter now I will try to get it out soon, it may be today, it may be tomorrow or even next week but I will get it out soon promise! Until next time, bye bye!**


	26. Chapter 18 New friends and a New promise

**Heyo me peppes, guess what? I'M FINALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER! I spent all day writing it and going over it so I hope you guys like it! Now you guys have heard enough of me talking and that's not what you came here to do, you came here to read a Nalu fanfic. Oh also really quick I just reached 110 followers! Thank you all for being so patient with me and my extremely slow updates, I really appreciate all of my readers so much! so now without any further a due here is Chapter 18 New friends and a New Promise, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own fairy tail or it's characters and I do not own any of the songs used in this story!**

 **Chapter 18 New Friends and a New Promise**

 **No one's POV**

Friday morning Lucy woke up an hour before her alarm went off.

" Hmm, today's going to be a good day, I just know it" She said out loud to herself.

For the past two days Natsu and Lucy spent it together with Lucy spending the night Wednesday and Thursday, but she went home even with the complaints from Natsu telling her it's dangerous living by herself so far away from his home.

" Natsu I'll be fine, plus you live down the street from me it's not that far, and remember this isn't the first time I've lived by myself. If anything happens, you will be the first person to know ok?" The blonde to the pinky while he was walking her home.

" Promise?" Asked the childish 17 year old with a pouty face.

Lucy just laughed at her childhood Best friend.

" Promise you big dope, now it's getting late and it will be getting late soon." Natsu gave his favorite blonde person his famous grin that makes anyone smile, even if it's just a tiny bit.

" Ok Luce! I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning that way you don't have to walk to school alone in the rain, since it's also going to rain all day tomorrow unfortunately." He said with a sigh.

" Ok bye Natsu I'll see you tomorrow, I hope you sleep well tonight." Lucy said with sweet smile on her face as she gazed at her long time bestie.

*Back to the present*

The blonde maiden sighed a happy sigh and got out of bed and stretched until she heard and felt a satisfying snap, crackle, pop(Once again I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself). After that she grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and since she had time she took a nice warm bath.

After she got out of the bath she patted herself dry with a towel and but on her underwear, bra, and tank top. She quickly did her hair.

' Hmm I'm in a pretty good mood today, I'm going to do my makeup!' She thought to herself as she opened her cabinet and took out her makeup box.

When she was all done she changed out of her tank top and put on a her half tank top, then she slid into her black skinny jean overalls.

Lucy, after deciding that her face and makeup look presentable she went into her room and looked into her full body mirror hanging on her closet door. After seeing how she looks, she made a face.

' Hm no this isn't right. Oh maybe the new white short sleeve shirt could work.' She thought to herself.

Just then her doorbell rang and she quickly looked at the time.

" Oh crap it's already time to go? THE SPARE KEY IS ON TOP OF THE DOOR FRAME NATSU JUST LET YOURSELF IN, I'M ALMOST DONE!" She yells and a moment later she hears the door unlock and open.

" Hey Luce how did you know it was going to be me at the door?" Natsu asked while closing the door again and going to her kitchen and grabbed a donut from a donut box that he brought over.

" Because I'm just magical that way! Hold on a sec I'm almost done I just need to put on my shoes." Lucy responded walking out with her black high tops.

Her outfit consisted of a white short sleeve shirt, black skinny jean overalls, white socks, and black high tops.

Natsu just stood there stunned on how gorgeous Lucy looks.

' What are you thinking Natsu, don't think like that about Lucy!' He scolded himself, all while he was talking to himself in his mind Lucy was by the door with her backpack on looking at him with a worried look.

" Natsu what are you thinking about?" She looked curiously up at the pink haired young man in front of her.

Natsu jumped at the sudden sound of Lucy's voice, and he looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

" Nothing don't worry, it's just me being me!" Lucy didn't look convince but she didn't push anymore on the matter.

" Well ok, then let's go or we'll be late!" she called out behind her. Natus just laughed at her and grabbed the donut box since he knew that she probably didn't eat anything yet.

' She's so forgetful and it's so adorable, WAIT WHAT STOP IT NATSU!' after shaking his head he followed the blonde and closed and locked the door since she didn't.

After getting to the car to find a very impatient Lucy.

"Natsuuuu, hurry up and unlock your carrr." Lucy whined like a 5 year old.

" How old are you again? 7?" He laughed at her as he unlocked the car, Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and got in the car.

Once he got into the car he pasted Lucy the box and her eyes lit up at the site of donuts.

" Yay donuts!" She squealed while taking one out of the box and taking a big bite out of it. Natsu just chuckled at the blounds childishness and started to drive to school. After a 10 minutes of driving they got to the school.

Both Natsu and Lucy got out of the car and walked to the large building together, laughing at old memories from their childhood.

 **Lucy POV**

As me and Natsu walked into the school building we were both arguing about who ate all the cookie dough the one time they wanted to make cookies for their moms.

" I was not the one who ate the cookie dough Natsu it was you and you know it!" I yelled at him with a big smile on my face, not realising that up head was all of our friends staring at us like we both grew two heads.

" Nope it was you, I never even touched the cookie dough." Natsu smirked loving how Lucy was trying so hard not to smile but failing miserably.

Just then we heard someone clear their throat and we both look up to see Levy, and all of Natsu's friends.

" Umm, did I miss something? I thought you two hated each other's guts?" Gray said pointing a finger between the two of us. We both look at eachother with a blank faces then we both burst out laughing our heads off.

" I totally forgot that we hate each other more than anything else!" I laughed even harder and almost fell over if it wasn't for Natsu rapping his arm around her waist laughing just as hard as her and was about to fall over as well.

All the while their friends looked at them like they just lost their minds and were talking about how the people in the white coats are their friends.

" Lu-chan? Are you feeling alright?" Levy asked carefully almost as if she would say the wrong words and then Lucy will rip her head off.

" Hahahaha- yeah I'm awesome, and we also don't hate each other anymore." I said as I finally recovered from my laugh attack, Natsu was getting there but he's still laughing. " It turns out that Natsu was my childhood best friend and we both just remembered this on Friday when we decided to hang out for bit."

After I was done talking all of them looked as us with huge eyes and it sent Natsu right back into a laugh attack.

" Y- You G-guys L-look L-like Bu-bugs!" He gasped out while still laughing his head off, I just roll my eyes at him but can't help but smile at his goofy childish nature.

" Wait hold on, Natsu she's the girl that you would always talk about and get mad at yourself cause you couldn't remember her name or what she looked like except for her golden blonde hair!?" Jellal asked in fascination. Natsu finally recovered enough to say something without sounding like he was dying and said,

"Yup that's her, so let me officially introduce you guys to my best friend, Lucy Heartf-" But before he could finish saying her full last name I grabbed him in the gut and gave him that look that said don't even think about telling them my actual last name " Heart, Lucy Heart, yeah that's her name hehe." He laughed nervously while rubbing his stomach.

I smile shyly up at his friends and said, " Hello I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you again."

" Wait a minute, hey it's bunny girl from the other day when she helped us with the music note confusion!" The guy with long black hair and tons of piercings yelled. The other guys looked at him with a look that said ' You're just barely figuring this out?'

Then the guy with the red tattoo over his right eye, turned back to me and gave me a kind smile and said,

" Hello again Lucey-san it's very nice to see you again, I'm Jellal Fernandes if you don't remember. The guy with the long hair is Gajeel Redfox, the one who is shirtless is Gray Fullbuster," right after he said that Gray looked down in alarm and yelled something around the lines of ' oh man not again where did it go this time?' " The guy with the white hair is Elfman Stratus, brother of Lisanna and Mirajane, and you already know everyone else."

I laugh at how formal Jellal is. " Hey Jellal, yeah I remember, and it's very nice to meet you all! Also you can call Lucy if you'd like I don't mind."

" I like calling Lucy-san if that's all right.." Jellal said shyly, I just smile kindly at him and nod my yes.

" Um Lu-chan how do you already know Jellal? Natsu and Gray I understand, but you don't have any classes with Jellal I don't think." Levy asked.

" Oh the first day I got here, right after school instead of going home right away I decided to look around that way I can get around easier, and I came upon them while they were practicing." I answered her question.

" Oh ok- wait what you heard them play!?" Levy exclaimed with wide eyes, normally they don't let anyone listen to them during practice…

" She didn't mean to, but she also helped us figure out what we were doing wrong in the song we were playing. Which by the way thanks again Lucy for the help." Gray answered before she could say anything.

I gave him a small smile and said, " Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I was able to help out."

Right then the bell rang signaling kids to start heading to class.

" Time to go to History Luce let's go!" Natsu yelled while grabbing my hand and started running to class before she could even say bye to the others.

" Ahhh Natsu, bye guys!" I yelled behind me as we left them all standing there.

Once we got there Natsu froze and his eyes opened wide. I give him a weird look and ask him what's wrong and all he says is, " Project." and then I know why he looks like a ghost. I just laugh at him and grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

" We'll do fine, I went over everything last night fixing the little mistakes that we both made before I went to bed. We will for sure get an A+ on this assignment." I told him while walking to our seats.

" But I forgot to send him the slide show, now he will take some of our points away for waiting for the last second to send him the slide show part…" Natsu said anxiously. I just laugh lightly at him while he gave me a pouty face.

" Don't worry I took care of that as well last night once I was done final proofing it." Natsu sighed in relief then he had a confused look on his face.

" What is it?" I ask him. " Um just two things, first how did you get to the slides, it's on my email and even if you had my email, you don't know my password? And second, Mom said that both of your parents died, but you told me that you moved here to get away from him, how does that make sense?"

" Oh that, well to start off with your second question first, the reason is because that man that everyone claimed to be my father was actually his identical twin brother James; I guess no one told your parents that my father is actually still alive and that it was James's body that they found. Now for your first question, I may or may not have hacked into your account since I need to get that done, don't worry I didn't go snooping into your stuff." I explained as Natsu stared at me with wide eyes.

" Wait, you can hack into stuff!? That's like way cool, and I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, yeah no one told my parents that it wasn't actually Jude who died. You know what, I find it funny how even tho we were practically inseparable when we were younger, we didn't recognize each other when we first saw each other, I mean come on we haven't changed that much have we?"

I laugh at that, ' Very true, I can't believe I didn't recognize him when I first saw him in the office.'

" Anyways I don't really care if you hack into my stuff I think it's actually really cool that your able to do that." Natsu grinned at me. I smile back while blushing a tiny bit.

" Yeah, how else do you think I was able to transfer here without my father ever knowing? I hacked into his stuff a lot, like to transfer schools and pay all the fees right when he got the emails about paying them before he could even see them. That's also how I found out he was going to make me marry some rich dude in Spain just for more money for his stupid company that he cares more about than taking care of me. That's another reason why I left, I was able to put up with a lot of his stuff but an arranged marriage is where I draw the line, I'm not going off to another country just to marry some spoiled ass hat just because 'Daddy told me too' ugh I hate that man, but I can't help but care for him since he's all I have left." I sigh after I was done with my whole rant and i smiled apologetically at Natsu. " Hehe sorry I totally went on a rant there for a sec."

" No don't worry about it, now I'm really glad your able to hack into stuff and you found that out or else you probably wouldn't have come here and we wouldn't have met again." Natsu sighed as he tried to think of what he would do if Lucy never came back, he would probably still be a huge Jackass to everyone and probably would be pretty lonely without his best friend to talk too.

" Yeah, I can't even imagine what I would do if I hadn't came here and reconnected with you, I would probably still be miserable at home with an abusive, cold hearted father, who only love his money. Hey Natsu no matter whatever happens in the future let's always stay best friends and not forget each other again, promise?" I asked while sticking out my pinky to make a promise with him.

Natsu smile at my childishness and intertwined our pinkies, " Promise."


End file.
